NALU JEALOUSY FOR THE DENSE PEOPLE
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: lucy wants to get natsu jealous. natsu wants to get lucy jealous. knowing it's their lives, something has to go wrong right?


**One shot natsuXlucy/ NaLu**

**Lucy's POV:**

As soon as I entered my apartment, I dropped Gray's hand.

"ughhhhh!" I screamed.

Gray sat on my couch and watched me go crazy with a smirk on his face.

"that stupid idiot! How dense can you get?!" I screeched.

"well, to be fair, you didn't let go of me until we got here," Gray answered.

"well, smartass, with Natsu's stupid dragon senses he would have seen us because he was watching us from the window!" I snapped.

Stupid Natsu, I thought, how do you not realize that I have loved you for the past 6 months!? i'm even pretending to go out with Gray to try to get you jealous, but nothing works.

"on the other hand, he is pretty dense," Gray commented.

"Ya think?" I snapped

"i have tried everything! Nothing seems to work. I have dropped hints everywhere, but he refuses to see them!" I scream.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you how you feel directly," I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"uh oh," muttered Gray

I turn around sharply to see Loke (or Leo, whatever you want to call him) leaning against the wall calmly.

"i tried that some time ago! It didn't work!" I said squarely.

"what do you mean?" Loke asked with an arched eyebrow.

start of flashback

"hey Natsu!" I said with a smile as I came through my door.

"hey Luce... wait who are you? Normal Lucy would've screamed at me to get out of her house!" Natsu said, inspecting me and pinching my cheeks.

"i would, but i'm too tired," I said. That, and I don't really want you to leave, I thought.

"just close the door on your way out, I'm going to go shower." I said as I turned around.

"ok," he shouted after me.

The shower was nice, as usual, but when I got out I couldn't find Natsu anywhere. I sighed with relief and changed.

Five minutes after I went to bed, I heard the window open. I fell on the floor, but felt relief wash over me as I saw it was just Natsu.

" Natsu, get out!" I screamed as a blush crept up my neck.

"you see! I knew peaceful Lucy wouldn't last long!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"ughhhhh," I groaned picking myself up.

"hey Luce, I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" Natsu asked rubbing his stomach.

" yeah, yeah, follow me, I'll warm up some left over chicken," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

After we ate, I decided to tell him I loved him. The best way to say it is to just come out with it.

" I love you Natsu," I said

He looked startled at first, but then he said," I love you too, Luce," with a toothy grin.

" you do?" I asked smiling.

" of course I do Lucy! Your like a sister to me!" he said.

My smile faltered for a second before I stood and told him goodnight.

End of flashback

"oh, well, you would think that I would know just how clueless he is since I've known him for almost 3 years," Loke said with a frown.

"let's just keep up the act for now," Gray said, giving me a sympathetic look, " he'll realize his feelings for you soon enough."

"ok," I said with a sigh, "thankyou both."

"welcome," Loke said before he disappeared back into the spirit world.

" night," Gray said as he left.

The next day...

" Hey Luce, Guess what?" Natsu asked with that impish grin of his I loved so much.

" what?" I asked curiously.

" I finally aasked Lisanna to be my girlfriend!" Natsu said.

I felt numb, as if all the blood was drained out of my body, but I smiled so Natsu wouldn't be able to see my pain.

**Natsu's POV:**

"That's awesome Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile.

This is not working out the way I planned, I thought.

" I'm glad you think so," said Lisanna coming around and putting her arms around my neck. I gave her a hug and then looked at Lucy, who was still smiling, but soething was off, I just don't know what...

" well, I gotta go, I'm late for my date with Gray! See you later," Lucy said anxiously. With that bieng said she ran deeper into the forest, but once again something was off, her actions were too quick, and it seemed like she was running away.

"Wait up, Luce," I called after her. "Let go, Lis," I said as I tried to get Lisanna's arms off from around me.

"Now, now, I'm not exactly sure I want you chasing after another girl after you just asked me out," Lisanna purred.

Wait, did she just purr? What does she think she's doing? I thought.

" I thought we both knew it was just an act, Lisanna," I told her.

"we did, but I just realized that I don't want Lucy to have you. I want you all to myself," she said, pressing herself against me.

"sorry, Lis," I said as I let myself be covered in flames, " I don't love you."

Lisanna jumped away, grumbling at how I could choose Lucy over her.

" Easy," I said, " I love her." I looked sadly at her as I started running after my Lucy.

**Lucy's POV:**

I ran home, taking a short cut through the forest. I kept thinking of how Lisanna clung to Natsu, wishing desperately that I had permission to do the same. The tears that were in my eyes made me trip every 5 minutes. When I got home I was covered in cuts and bruises. Maybe it's time to forget Natsu, I thought, as I tucked myself in bed, crying my eyes out.

I awoke with the feel of arms around my waist and a body next to mine. Thinking it was Gray, I didn't bother saying anything to him. I'll just scream at him later, I thought as I walked into the restroom.

As I looked in the mirror, I saw just how horrible I looked. My eyes were red and puffy, and my hair was sticking to my face from the tears, not to mention the scratched I got from running away from Lisanna and Natsu. Done, I thought after running a brush through my hair, sadly I'm not going to...

"Lucyyyyyyy... come back to bed," I heard a voice say from outside, interrupting my thoughts.

"N-Natsu?" I asked timidly as I stepped out of the restroom.

He uncovered his head, "yeah?"

"what are you doin here? I thought you were with Lisanna?" I asked careful to keep my back to him and pretended to be busy.

"and I thought you were with Gray," Natsu said as he stood up.

"truth? I was only trying to make you jealous, but apperently..." I was cut off when he turned me around and I fel something warm on my lips. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck as his went around my waist. Even though we were as close as possible, Natsu kept pulling me closer and closer, as if there were a huge gap in between us. And then there were Natsu's lips. God, Natsu's lips, they were everything it hought they would be and more... so so much more. When we finally pulled away, we were gasping for air.

"What was that for? I thought Lisanna was your girlfriend?" I asked, curious. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss,I thought.

Natsu pulled me into his arms again and said, " it's sort of like you and Gray. I thought you guys really liked each other so I told Lisanna I was jealous and we worked out a plan." He stopped talking to give me a light peck on the nose when he saw me smiling. "When we were at the park, though, Lisanna got jealous and wouldn't let me go after you. I had to burn her to get free," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"hey Lucy!" Gray said as he opened my door," I thought we were still following the plan to make Na..."

"Natsu, what are you doing hugging my girlfriend?" gray asked.

"it's ok Gray, you were right," I said smiling.

" took you long enough flame breath," gray said with a smirk as he left.

" what? No witty comeback?" I asked, shocked.

"i have more important things to do," he said looking at me in the eye and making me blush.

Natsu kissed me again gain, one hand around mt waist and the other interlocked in my hair. My hands were grabbing patches of his soft pink hair and bringing him closer. When we pulled apart once more, we were both out of air and blushing furiously.

" I love you, Lucy," Natsu said as he kissed my hair.

" I love you too, Natsu," I said as he leaned in for another kiss.

God I was in heaven.


End file.
